


Tesoro, faresti bene a cominciare a rifiutarli

by Hokusay



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokusay/pseuds/Hokusay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zlatan ci prova con Sergio. Per Iker è un problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofShallots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShallots/gifts).
  * A translation of [Baby, You Better Start Turning 'Em Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555721) by [LadyofShallots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShallots/pseuds/LadyofShallots). 



> This is the Italian translation of LadyofShallots' lovely fic. All credit to her.  
> Questa è la traduzione italiana della bellissima fic di LadyofShallots. A lei il merito della storia.

**Capitolo 1**

Iker diede un’occhiata alle decorazioni un po' pacchiane della sala ricevimenti dell’hotel e si chiese in che cosa si fosse cacciato. Certo, un paio di giorni a Ginevra erano sembrati ok quando il club l’aveva proposto; quando era stato proposto che lui e Sergio presenziassero insieme in rappresentanza del club a questa… beh, qualunque cosa fosse. Una specie di raduno di personaggi in vista, o almeno di quelli che volevano sembrarlo. Prima, mentre aspettava al banco della reception con Sergio, mentre l’assistente che il club aveva mandato con loro faceva il check in, Iker aveva visto Robin Van Persie in un angolo, Zlatan Ibrahimovic circondato da leccapiedi, un paio di tedeschi che firmavano autografi e Mario Balotelli nel mezzo di una scenata che, Sergio gli aveva assicurato, aveva a che fare con dei palloncini. Iker avrebbe messo in dubbio l’ipotesi di Sergio, ma dopotutto si trattava di Balotelli.

Erano arrivati appena dopo pranzo e avevano fatto il check in. C’era innanzitutto un ricevimento di benvenuto, con champagne e tartine, per il quale Sergio era molto entusiasta perché, aveva fatto notare, non c’era nessuno a controllare cosa mangiassero e perché era sicuro che ci sarebbero stati un sacco di prosciutto e formaggio e ogni genere di torte e avrebbero potuto scattare foto e tweettarle a Marcelo, per il gusto di infastidirlo. Iker osservò che Sergio sembrava aver programmato un'intensa attività su twitter. A quanto pareva, dovevano scattare foto di loro insieme fuori dall’hotel, nell’atrio dell’hotel, con un bicchiere di champagne in mano al ricevimento, mentre mangiavano tartine… Iker aveva smesso di lamentarsi dopo la terza foto. Era più semplice mettere un braccio intorno alle spalle di Sergio e sorridere all’obiettivo. Dopo il ricevimento era prevista una pausa (che Iker aveva deciso di usare per un pisolino) e poi, in serata, la cena di gala.

Di comune accordo si erano divisi poco dopo essere arrivati al ricevimento. Erano lì in qualità di primo e secondo capitano del Real Madrid e da loro ci si aspettava che rappresentassero il club essendo gentili e socievoli e facendo conversazione con i loro colleghi. Quindi Sergio si era avvicinato per parlare ad una coppia di giocatori tedeschi (e sembrava avere un qualche argomento per legare con loro, il che Iker suppose fosse dovuto a Özil) e Iker aveva passato una piacevole ventina di minuti a parlare con Buffon.

Buffon alla fine era stato allontanato da Montolivo ed Iker si era avvicinato a dare un’occhiata alle tartine che, doveva ammetterlo, erano davvero notevoli. Sorseggiava il suo champagne e si guardava in giro, chiedendosi perché gli unici spagnoli nella sala sembrassero essere lui e Sergio. Sull’aereo Sergio gli aveva detto che pensava che almeno uno dei ragazzi del City ci sarebbe stato –non Jesus, aveva detto, ma forse Negredo o Silva- e alcuni degli altri. Sergio aveva sempre l’aria di sapere cosa ne fosse dei loro compagni di nazionale e Iker l’aveva lasciato spettegolare a lungo sulle ragioni per cui Torres e Mata e non ci sarebbero stati (“Mourinho probabilmente pensa che li aiuteremmo a pianificare un ammutinamento o qualcosa del genere”), sul fatto che Soldado non sarebbe venuto perché troppo impegnato a cercare di “ricordarsi come si segna” e che Cazorla si era infortunato e si stava curando. Iker sapeva che Segio aveva sperato che Özil ci fosse, ma la rappresentanza dell’Arsenal sembrava formata da Giroud e da quel Wilshere da cui gli inglesi parevano tanto affascinati. Era strano, Iker pensò, quanti pochi dei loro ex compagni di quadra fossero lì. Mentre, indeciso se prendere il blini con il formaggio ed il salmone affumicato o i calamari, si stava chiedendo perché non fosse venuto qualche ragazzo del Napoli, Zlatan gli si avvicinò furtivamente. Rassegnandosi a fare conversazione di circostanza con l’egocentrico svedese, che faceva sembrare modesto persino Ronaldo, Iker scelse un blini e si voltò sorridendo ad ascoltare Zlatan mentre descriveva il suo ultimo straordinario goal.

La conversazione con Zlatan, Iker sapeva per esperienza, filava sempre al meglio quando non si cercava di partecipare realmente alla conversazione, se non emettendo suoni che segnalassero quanto si era colpiti e sorridendo a conferma. Iker sapeva che Piquè era stato piuttosto vicino a quell’uomo; non era mai riuscito a capire come. Con Zlatan, Iker pensò, non si sapeva mai come stessero le cose. Un attimo era tutto rose e fiori e l’attimo dopo cercava di colpirti alla testa con una mossa di kung fu. Non che l’avesse mai fatto con Iker, ma comunque. Non si poteva mai sapere.

Quel giorno Zlatan sembrava piuttosto compiaciuto con sé stesso (beh, persino più del solito). Parlava di quanto stava andando bene la sua stagione, di quale grande stella fosse a Parigi – normale amministrazione con Zlatan- e chiacchierava di giocatori che entrambi conoscevano. Iker disse come stava Xavi e quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva visto Piquè e intanto guardava Sergio, a pochi metri di distanza, mentre cercava coraggiosamente di portare avanti una conversazione con Steven Gerrard e John Terry facendo finta che la cosa lo divertisse. Iker non potè fare a meno di sorridere immaginando quello che Sergio avrebbe detto più tardi sugli stupidi accenti inglesi, e sul fatto che si dovesse comunque imparare quella maledetta lingua, quando tutti loro parlavano come se avessero fatto le sei di mattina bevendo birra scandente e poi, per un qualche motivo, avessero deciso di riempirsi la bocca di pietruzze e avessero cercato di iniziare una conversazione.

Iker notò che Zlatan aveva smesso di parlare e, quando si voltò a guardarlo, Zlatan lo stava fissando con interesse. Guardò di proposito verso Sergio e disse sardonicamente “Cerca di parlare con tutti, non è vero?”.

Iker minimizzò: “È una persona socievole”.

“Si. Molto socievole, a quanto sento”, disse Zlatan, e c’era qualcosa nel suo tono che irritò Iker. “Spero che riuscirò a vedere quanto è socievole”.

“Sono certo che sarebbe contento di sentire i tuoi racconti su come da solo fai a pezzi le difese francesi”, disse Iker, con un tono decisamente più freddo.

Zlatan fece un sorrisetto, “mi piacerebbe dargli una dimostrazione personale dei miei talenti”.

Iker ebbe la fastidiosa sensazione di essersi perso qualcosa. Decise di non dire nulla e di sorseggiare il suo champagne. Tra gli inglesi, Gerrard appoggiò la mano sul braccio di Sergio per sottolineare un qualche ragionamento che stava facendo. A guardar Sergio non si sarebbe detto che, quale che fosse il ragionamento, fosse stato reso più chiaro.

All’improvviso Iker si rese conto che Zlatan era in piedi molto vicino a lui. Si mosse per allontanarsi quando Zlatan afferrò il suo braccio, si avvicinò ancora di più e abbassò la voce. “È giusto avvertirti” disse, in quel modo ponderato e lento in cui parlava spagnolo sembrando sempre un po’ innaturale, “sono interessato al tuo ragazzo stasera. Ho tutta intenzione di averlo”.

Iker quasi sputò il suo champagne. “Il mio cosa?” farfugliò.

Zlatan lo stava guardando piuttosto seriamente. “Il tuo ragazzo”, disse, facendo cenno nella direzione di Sergio, il quale stava ascoltando qualcosa che John Terry diceva e gettava a Iker sguardi da “vieni in mio soccorso” sempre più disperati.

Iker guardò Zlatan confuso. “Lui non è il mio…”.

“Per favore”, lo interruppe Zlatan, trattenendo Iker per la spalla, “non devi dire niente. Non sono interessato a discutere. Te lo dico a titolo di cortesia, capisci? Mi prendo il tuo ragazzo stasera, poi puoi riaverlo indietro. Lo lascio tutto intero”.

Iker rimase sbalordito. Certamente Zlatan non intendeva quel che sembrava suggerire. “Io davvero non…”.

“L’ho notato,” continuò Zlatan ignorando Iker, “quando ero in Spagna. Il suo corpo è una cosa spettacolare non è vero? Ma allora, sai, avevo… altri interessi”. E fece l’occhiolino.

Iker fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi. “Stai… stai forse insinuando che…” abbassò la voce, spaventato persino di pronunciare quelle parole – e se qualcuno avesse sentito? “stai insinuando che Sergio è il mio… che io e Sergio… stai dicendo che noi…”.

Zlatan sembrava infastidito. “È palese quello che sto dicendo. Non siamo persone stupide, Casillas. Mi sto comportando da signore. Sto facendo le cose per bene. Fosse stato chiunque altro non avrei detto nulla, sarei andato e avrei preso. Capisci? Sono Zlatan. Ottengo quello che voglio. Te lo sto dicendo perché ti rispetto. Voglio provare il tuo difensore, tu ti fai da parte. È solo per una notte”.

Quale sarebbe dovuta essere la normale reazione al sentirsi dire, in una sala ricevimenti piena di stelle del calcio internazionale, che uno dei più famosi attaccanti del mondo (a) pensa che tu ti stia scopando un tuo compagno di squadra e (b) vuole che tu sappia che ha intenzione di farlo al posto tuo per una notte? Iker non aveva idea di quale delle due cose lo disturbasse di più. All’improvviso gli passò per la mente un pensiero raccapricciante – se Zlatan pensa che lui si stia scopando Sergio, significa che anche altri giocatori lo pensano? È un pettegolezzo piccante che gira nell’ambiente? Lui e Sergio sono lo zimbello dell’intera Europa calcistica? Cazzo – tutti pensano sia vero? Quando prima aveva menzionato Sergio a Buffon, Gigi aveva pensato che stava parlando del suo … amante?

Iker voleva negare, dire qualcosa, ma era davvero troppo sgomento per parlare. Zlatan sembrò interpretare il suo silenzio come una specie di assenso perché fece un cenno col capo, diede un colpetto ad Iker sulla spalla e disse: “Sapevo che avresti capito. Sei un signore. Ah, ecco Buffon”. E con noncuranza si allontanò.

Iker rimase perfettamente immobile, stupefatto, chiedendosi cosa diavolo fosse appena successo.

Alzò gli occhi e vide Sergio, che apparentemente stava ancora sorbendosi la ramanzina di Terry e Gerrard e sembrava sempre meno a suo agio. Dietro di lui, Iker vide Zlatan, che parlava con Buffon e Balotelli e stava assai palesemente addocchiando il sedere di Sergio. Iker fu improvvisamente assalito dalla rabbia. Come osava Zlatan comparire, insinuare che Sergio era il ragazzo di Iker e poi semplicemente comunicare che intendeva scoparselo? Beh, non sarebbe successo. Iker non l’avrebbe permesso.

Appoggio il bicchiere e si spostò verso dove Terry stava dicendo, assai lentamente ed a voce molto alta, come se Sergio fosse un po’ tonto, “…E POI HO DETTO ‘DI' ALLA TUA RAGAZZA CHE PASSO PIÙ TARDI A FARLE VEDERE COME SCOPA UN VERO UOMO. E IL CRETINO MI TIRA UN PUGNO! ROSSO DIRETTO”. Iker prese Sergio per un braccio e sorrise freddamente a Terry e Gerrard. Sergio si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo colmo di gratitudine. “Iker”, disse, sorridendo così sinceramente che Iker sentì qualcosa attorcigliarglisi nel petto. “Tutto a posto amico?” disse Gerrard. Iker non aveva nessuna intenzione di starsene lì a cercar di decifrare il loro incomprensibile inglese e ancora meno intenzione di fingere di trovare Terry divertente, quindi si limitò a sorridere ed annuire. “Mi scusate”, disse con prudenza, “devo parlare con Sergio”. Gerrard e Terry gli facevano cenni di assenso e gran sorrisi mentre trascinava via un più che consenziente Sergio. Iker cercò di non chiedersi se quei sorrisi significassero qualcosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Sergio permise docilmente ad Iker di allontanarlo, ma quando realizzò che si stavano dirigendo verso la porta cominciò a chiedersi che cosa ci fosse sotto. Era grato ad Iker per averlo salvato dallo sforzarsi di capire Terry e Gerrard – era abbastanza sicuro che Terry gli avesse suggerito di dire ai suoi avversari che stava andando a letto con le loro mogli nella speranza che lo colpissero e si facessero espellere. Il che davvero non sembrava la miglior strategia del mondo, se ti interessa quello che i tuoi colleghi pensano di te, cosa che a conti fatti a Sergio interessava. In ogni caso, anche se Sergio gliene era molto grato, Iker era stato un po’ scortese con i due inglesi, scusandosi a malapena prima di trascinare via Sergio. E Iker non era mai scortese. Non era da lui. “Dove stiamo andando Iker?” chiese confuso. “C'è qualcosa che non va?”.

“Ti devo parlare”, borbottò Iker, mentre lasciavano la sala del ricevimento.

Guardandosi intorno, Iker scelse la colonna più vicina e vi trascinò dietro Sergio.

Sergio sembrava un pochino spaventato. “Iker? Cosa c'è che non va? È successo qualcosa? Stai bene?”. Sergio non aveva notato niente che potesse aver turbato Iker. Aveva parlato con Buffon per un po’, però. Forse Gigi gli aveva detto che pensava di ritirarsi e Iker stava cominciando a lasciarsi prendere dal panico per la sua carriera e a chiedersi se fosse sulla via del tramonto. Iker stava attraversando un momento difficile in quel periodo e Segio sapeva che era molto suscettibile ad ogni illazione che il suo ritiro fosse in vista. Il che chiaramente era una cosa senza senso, per Sergio. Sergio coltivava il sincero convincimento che Iker fosse il migliore portiere del mondo ed era inamovibile sul punto. Era solo che Iker era fragile al momento ed aveva bisogno di essere riassicurato. Quasi inconsciamente, Sergio cominciò a ripassare gli argomenti che avrebbe usato per convincere Iker che era forte come lo era sempre stato e che nulla avrebbe cambiato le cose.

Non esisteva un modo semplice per dirlo, pensò Iker. Come che l’avesse messa, Sergio si sarebbe infuriato ed agitato, e probabilmente Iker avrebbe dovuto dissuaderlo dall’affrontare Zlatan. Ma doveva essere detto, non poteva semplicemente far finta di niente e permettere a Zlatan di avvicinarsi a Sergio e di provarci – senza dubbio Sergio l’avrebbe preso a pugni e quel genere di disputa non avrebbe fatto bene a nessuno. Iker già si immaginava i titoli dei rotocalchi. La stampa catalana avrebbe avuto una giornata indimenticabile.

“Iker?” disse Sergio insistentemente, “Mi stai spaventando. Cosa è successo?”.

Iker fece un respiro profondo. “È Zlatan”, disse, “vuole… vuole venire a letto con te”.

Con grande stupore di Iker, Sergio si distese visibilmente. “È questo il problema?”.

“Non basta?” disse Iker, preso alla sprovvista dal fatto che Sergio non fosse immediatamente andato su tutte le furie minacciando di prendere a pugni un certo spilungone svedese.

Sergio sorrise. “Beh, posso capire perché la cosa ti abbia un po’ choccato…”

“Non sei sorpreso”, disse Iker senza intonazione.

Sergio sembrava impassibile. “Eh…no. Ne ho come avuto l’impressione prima, mentre stavamo parlando”.

“Gli stavi parlando?”.

“Sì, prima, mentre tu eri con Gigi”, rispose Sergio. “È stato piuttosto esplicito”.

Iker sentiva la rabbia montare nuovamente solo al pensiero di Zlatan che parlava con Sergio –no, al pensiero di Zlatan che flirtava con Sergio e ci provava con lui mentre Iker – Iker che Zlatan credeva fosse… forse non il ragazzo di Sergio ma comunque qualcosa di dannatamente simile – era dall’altra parte della sala. Proprio un signore, Iker pensò.

“Lo sapevi che pensa che noi andiamo a letto insieme?”, sibilò Iker.

Sergiò sbiancò. “Cosa?” bisbigliò.

Iker provò un'amara soddisfazione al sapere che per lo meno Sergio era choccato quanto lui. “Si”, replicò, “Zlatan pensa che scopiamo come conigli. Mi ha detto che vuole portarti a letto e che me lo sta facendo sapere per educazione. Educazione! Madre di Dio, probabilmente lo pensano tutti! I tuoi amici inglesi probabilmente pensano che io ti abbia trascinato via per una sveltina o qualcosa del genere!”.

Sergio sembrava avere la nausea. “A me non ha detto niente”, disse con calma. “Iker mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero. Gli dirò che non è vero, te lo prometto”.

“Non c'è bisogno che tu gli dica un cazzo! Non sono cazzi suoi. Che faccia tosta a venirmi a dire che è un signore e che mi sta solo facendo sapere che ha intenzione di scoparsi il mio ragazzo! Ci credi?”.

Sergio era frastornato. Iker era arrabbiato perché Zlatan pensava che lui e Sergio stavano insieme o perché Zlatan lo pensava ed aveva deciso di provarci con Sergio comunque? “Io… io non credo, ma sai, è Zlatan”.

“Sì, lo so. Il signor sono-Zlatan-scopo-chi-mi-pare. Sai, penso che forse c’era davvero qualcosa tra lui e Pique. E ora pensa, che so, pensa che ti metterai a novanta per lui solo perché Geri l’ha fatto. Probabilmente per lui ha una logica, nella sua cazzo di testa malata. Pensa che può semplicemente dire che ha intenzione di scoparsi il mio ragazzo e poi procedere perché tanto ovviamente tu sei lì che non aspetti altro. Che sfacciataggine!”.

“Non ho intenzione di”, lo rassicurò Sergio. “Per cui non agitarti, ok? Siamo qui per rappresentare la squadra, essere cordiali e tutto il resto”.

Iker lo fisso confuso. “Ovviamente non hai intenzione. Ma lui ha intenzione di provarci. Ti guarderà. L’ho visto mentre ti fissava. Probabilmente stava pensando a cosa gli piacerebbe farti. Qualunque cosa sia convinto che io stia facendo con te”. Il sopracciglio di Iker si corrugò per il fastidio.

Sergio sembrava nuovamente triste. “Mi dispiace Iker, gli dirò che non è vero”.

Sergio era davvero turbato, realizzò Iker. Gli appoggio una mano sulla spalla per confortarlo ed usò l’altra per sollevare il mento di Sergio e guardarlo. “Non dispiacerti Nene,” disse per calmarlo, “non è colpa tua, è la sua mente malata che si inventa queste cose”.

Sergio deglutì a fatica. Se ancora fosse possibile, Iker l’aveva appena reso ancora più agitato. “Sergio? È tutto a posto, davvero. Ce ne dimenticheremo e mi assicurerò che ti stia alla larga”.

Qualunque cosa avesse detto, sembrava aver funzionato. Sergio si risollevò e allontanò le mani di Iker. Si tolse i capelli dal viso e sorrise con fare tranquillizzante. “Sì, è tutto a posto”, disse, “non è un problema. E tu non ti devi preoccupare di lui, è tutto a posto. Posso gestire la cosa”.

Le sue parole facevano a pugni con l’aspetto che aveva solo pochi istanti prima. Iker lo guardò scettico. “Non penso che la cosa per te sia davvero a posto”, osservò. “Per me non lo sarebbe, se sapessi che Zlatan Ibrahimovic vuole scoparmi allo sfinimento”.

“Cristo, Iker,” sbottò Sergio, “lascia perdere. Ho capito, okay? Ti dico che posso gestire la cosa”.

Era tutto sbagliato, pensò Iker. La reazione di Sergio non aveva per niente senso. Dov’era la rabbia all’idea che tutti potessero pensare che andavano a letto insieme? Dov'era lo sdegno per la presunzione di Zlatan? Non aveva senso. “Credo tu non abbia capito. Sto cercando di dirti che ha intenzione di sedurti!”.

Sergio alzò le spalle e fece finta di togliere un pelucco dalla camicia. “Non capisco perché sei così preoccupato, Iker. Posso gestire la situazione. Non è che non sia mai successo prima”.

Iker lo fissò. “È successo?”.

“Sì”, disse Sergio, “succede piuttosto spesso a dire il vero”.

Iker cercò di metabolizzare il concetto. Gli uomini ci provano con Sergio. Gli uomini ci provavano con Sergio in numero e con una frequenza sufficiente che, non solo Sergio non ne era preoccupato, ma apparentemente sapeva esattamente come gestire la cosa. “Gli uomini… gli uomini ci provano con te spesso? Degli uomini cercano… degli uomini cercano di portarti a letto?”.

Sergio allontanò lo sguardo fingendo di essere improvvisamente affascinato dal panorama sul muro di fronte a lui. “Beh, quello e… sai, altre cose”.

Iker sbattè gli occhi lentamente. “E tu...”. ebbe paura di finire la frase. C’era qualcosa nella posa di Sergio, nel modo in cui evitava lo sguardo di Iker, che lo rendeva nervoso. Una pericolosa possibilità gli passò per la mente. “E tu li respingi?”

“A volte,” Sergio disse, sempre evitando lo sguardo di Iker, fingendo di essere assorto nelle montagne innevate dipinte ad olio sul muro.

“A volte,” Iker ripetè. “A volte li respingi. E altre volte?”.

Sergio finalmente incontrò il suo sguardo. “E altre volte li lascio fare,” disse con tono di sfida.

Nel silenzio che seguì Iker sentì il cuore battergli nella cassa toracica ed un ronzio assordante nelle orecchie. Sergio va a letto con altri uomini. A Sergio piacciono gli uomini. Sergio… Sergio, il suo Sergio, il suo Nene, lascia che uomini lo bacino. Lo tocchino. Il viso di Iker era bianco per lo choc. “Non lo sapevo,” sussurrò.

Sergio lo fisso con un’espressione indecifrabile. “Oh sì che lo sapevi. Tu lo sapevi, Iker,” disse dolcemente.

All’improvviso un ricordo riaffiorò, travolgendo Iker. Una festa a casa di Raul, alla fine della prima stagione di Sergio a Madrid. Tutti avevano bevuto, forse Iker più di tutti, felici, rilassati e sollevati all’idea che un’altra stagione fosse finita, un’occasione per staccare. E ovunque Iker andasse quella sera c’era Sergio. Sergio che ballava il flamenco con Guti, Sergio che beveva shot con Cassano, Sergio che cercava di ripetere le bizzarre frasi inglesi di David. E Sergio che lo stringeva tra le braccia e ondeggiava contro di lui, ubriaco e felice, che bisbigliava cose senza senso sul fatto che volesse che Iker ballasse con lui. Iker, con le mani delicatamente appoggiate alla vita sottile di Sergio, rispondeva agli ampi sorrisi di Sergio, lasciava che Sergio lo conducesse in un bizzarro walzer. Ricordò Sergio che affondava il viso nel collo di Iker, ricordò la sensazione delle sue labbra che vi posavano baci leggeri, mormorando promesse ubriache sull’essere un buon difensore, sull’impegnarsi, sull’essere così felice lì, sul non deludere Iker. Iker ricordò di aver guidato Sergio in una camera da letto, ricordò i cappotti appesi, il rumore che veniva dalla sala in fondo al corridoio ed i brindisi provenienti dalla cucina dove Guti stava cantando una canzone sconclusionata sulle gioie della tequila. Ricordò di aver accarezzato i capelli di Sergio e di aver bisbigliato nelle sue orecchie banalità rassicuranti sul fatto che sapeva che Sergio sarebbe stato meraviglioso, che sarebbe stato un ottimo difensore e che aveva fiducia in lui. Ricordò di aver posato piccoli baci lungo la gola di Sergio, ricordò la bocca di Sergio premere all’improvviso contro le sue labbra, in un tenero, delicato, piccolo bacio, prima di ritrarsi; Iker ricordò di averlo inseguito, ricordò di aver spinto Sergio contro il muro e di averlo baciato, baciato davvero, e ricordò la bocca di Sergio aprirsi per lui, accogliere avidamente la sua lingua, ricordò Sergio gemere dolcemente mentre Iker infilava una mano nei lunghi capelli di Sergio e con l’altra cercava il suo sedere sodo e lo strizzava leggermente. E poi Guti, la sua voce terribilmente vicina che chiamava i loro nomi così che si dovettero dividere di scatto, Sergio con i capelli in disordine e le labbra tumide e Guti, ignaro, che afferrava Sergio e lo trascinava via dicendo a Beckham che Sergio avrebbe cantato per lui, Sergio che conosceva ogni canzone di flamenco che Guti potesse farsi venire in mente.

Iker avvampò al ricordo. E non era l’unico ricordo, realizzò in quel momento, sentendosi accaldato e tremante.

C’era stata un’altra notte, Iker non ricordava quanto tempo dopo – avrebbe potuto pensare che si fosse trattato della stessa notte ma sapeva che non poteva essere, non era a casa di Raul – su un enorme e comodo divano, gambe e braccia annodate con Sergio, Sergio che era ubriaco, più ubriaco della volta precedente, che continuava a baciare le guance di Iker e le sue mani e che Iker lasciava farsi sempre più vicino, fino a che Sergio appoggiò una mano esitante sulla coscia di Iker e Iker la coprì delicatamente con la propria, appoggiò un bacio pudico sulla morbida bocca di Sergio e si burlò di lui. “Hai bisogno di scopare Nene”. E Sergio, guardandolo con grandi e nervosi occhi scuri, aveva bisbigliato silenziosamente, “allora scopami”. Iker ricordò quel breve, allettante momento di possibilità prima che si mettesse a ridere con indulgenza e si alzasse, prendesse Sergio per la mano, trascinandolo dietro di sé e dicendo “andiamo a trovarti una ragazza”.

Iker si rendeva conto che il suo viso era in fiamme, che le sue mani stavano tremando, che sembrava star male. Inspirò a fondo e cercò di concentrarsi.

Il silenzio era pensante, minaccioso.

Iker guardò Sergio che lo fissava, guardò la sua espressione cambiare da determinata ad ansiosa e cercò di formare delle parole, qualcosa per far svanire quelle memorie.

“Iker?” bisbigliò Sergio.

“Io…Sergio,” cominciò Iker, gracchiando. “È stato anni fa… è stato…”.

Sergio lo guardò sforzarsi di trovare le parole e provò pena per lui. “Lo so, Iker. È stato anni fa, ed eravamo davvero ubriachi, e non ha significato nulla. Lo so questo. È solo che … lo sapevi”. La sua voce era leggera e non ostile.

Iker capì che Sergio stava cercando di levarlo gentilmente d’impaccio, di giustificare quel vecchio bacio, evitare di costringere Iker a trovare una spiegazione. Capì anche che Sergio stava cercando di fargli riconoscere che questo aspetto di lui non era un segreto. Che non l’aveva tenuto nascosto ad Iker. Che è ciò che Iker non avrebbe potuto sopportare. D’accordo, si erano ubriacati e forse avevano folleggiato un po’, una volta sola, più di dieci anni prima. Era successo, non era una cosa importante. Perché mai Iker avrebbe automaticamente dovuto dedurne che a Sergio piacciono i ragazzi? C’era un abisso tra il darsi da fare con la lingua da ubriaco con un compagno di squadra e farsi scopare allo sfinimento da Zlatan Ibrahimovic! Ed eccolo di nuovo, quell’orribile nodo allo stomaco al pensiero di Sergio con un altro uomo. Con altri uomini.

“Chi?”, chiede con voce roca.

Sergio cambiò goffamente posizione. Era un errore, non avrebbe mai dovuto dire niente. C’erano alcune cose di cui lui ed Iker non parlavano, di cui non avevano mai parlato. Avevano un tacito accordo, così Sergio aveva sempre capito, di non menzionare quel vecchio bacio, o quella stupida offerta adolescenziale piena di desiderio, e Sergio l’aveva infranto. “Non importa. Solo… ragazzi”.

“Sconosciuti? Gesù, Sergio, vai… vai nei bar, vai a rimorchiare?”. Solo il pensiero, il pensiero di Sergio in locali di quart’ordine, a cercare sesso anonimo con uomini occasionali – oddio, uomini sconosciuti che toccano Sergio, le loro mani sul suo corpo, le loro lingue nella sua bocca, sulla sua pelle color caramello, che tirano i suoi capelli… Iker fu improvvisamente assalito dall’ira in un modo che non comprendeva, così furioso da sentirsi nauseato, quasi colto da vertigini. Voleva ucciderli, questi uomini sconosciuti che avevano avuto Sergio sotto di loro.

Sergio sbiancò. Perché mai aveva sollevato l’argomento? Perché? Lui ed Iker erano riusciti perfettamente da anni ad evitare quella conversazione. “No, no, niente di tutto ciò, sono attento”.

“Chi allora? Sergio? Chi?”. E se fosse stato qualcuno che conosceva? Qualcuno che vedeva ogni giorno, o poco meno? C’era un buon numero di ragazzi delle PR che lavoravano per il club e per tutti i vari sponsor, c’erano tutti gli stilisti che regalavano loro vestiti gratis e parassiti di ogni tipo. Sergio poteva vedersi con ognuno di loro, poteva averli avuti tutti, mille volte, e come avrebbe potuto sapero Iker?

Il volto di Iker, rosso di rabbia e con gli occhi scintillanti, e l’insistenza nella sua voce irritarono Sergio. Iker non aveva il diritto di interrogarlo, non aveva nessun diritto di fare domande. La vita sessuale di Sergio non aveva nulla a che fare con Iker; l’aveva messo in chiaro, anni prima, che non era interessato, che quell’unico bacio ubriaco era tutto ciò che Sergio avrebbe mai avuto da lui. Iker non aveva il diritto di fare domande, non aveva il diritto di far sentire Sergio in difetto per aver preso altrove quel che Iker non gli avrebbe mai dato, non aveva il diritto di giudicarlo perché prendeva il piacere dove poteva trovarlo invece che dove avrebbe voluto. Un senso di ingiustizia lo schiacciò. “Cosa importa, non sono affari tuoi, non ha nulla a che fare con te!”, ringhiò.

Iker sembrò notare a malapena la rabbia di Sergio. "Altri calciatori?".

Il pensiero, una volta fattosi strada nella mente di Iker, era impossibile da accantonare e assorbiva tutti gli altri. Altri calciatori. Uomini che Iker conosceva. Uomini contro i quali o persino con i quali Iker aveva giocato. Uomini in quel medesimo hotel. Madre di Dio, forse persino Zlatan.

Sergio era all’improvviso terrorizzato. Quella non era una domanda cui voleva rispondere. Non importava più che Iker non avesse diritto di chiedere – Sergio non poteva condurre questa conversazione, non poteva andare oltre. Sollevò la mano come faceva sempre quando in campo protestava contro un’espulsione, ma fu un gesto debole e Iker afferrò il suo polso e lo attirò più vicino a sé. “Dimmelo, Sergio”, ordinò, con lo stesso tono deciso che usava in campo, lo stesso tono che usava nello spogliatoio quando stava rimproverando qualcuno per una qualche infrazione, con la sua voce-da-capitano come Sergio la chiamava, lo prendeva in giro per questo, ma alla fine gli rispondeva sempre.

“Per favore, Iker”, implorò Sergio, sull’orlo della disperazione, desiderando di non aver mai detto nulla di tutto ciò. “Non importa. Non succede sempre, è stato secoli fa, per favore, dimentichiamoci di questa cosa e torniamo al ricevimento”

Iker guardò il ragazzo più giovane, il suo viso terrorizzato, con la mano libera appoggiata delicatamente sul braccio di Iker, e capì che Sergio desiderava disperatamente che Iker lo assecondasse, che dimenticasse la questione, la ricacciasse in fondo ai suoi pensieri, tornasse indietro, bevesse qualcosa e dimenticasse. Tornare indietro. Tornare indietro al ricevimento, dove ci sarebbe stato Zlatan a guardare Sergio in modo lascivo, ad immaginarlo nudo pensando a quello che avrebbe voluto fargli. Dove ci sarebbero stati altri giocatori, alcuni dei quali, forse, avrebbero guardato Sergio ricordando le cose che già avevano fatto con lui. Iker pensò di nuovo che avrebbe vomitato. La sua presa sul polso di Sergio si fece più stretta. “Altri calciatori?” chiese di nuovo.

Sergio lo guardò, come interrogandosi sul da farsi, sul se valesse la pena opporsi al suo ragionamento. Si arrese, sgonfiandosi davanti agli occhi di Iker. Fece cenno di sì con la testa, in modo quasi impercettibile. Iker lasciò andare il suo polso. Stava senz’altro per vomitare. Lo sapeva. La nausea saliva, si sentiva accaldato e stordito, la bocca era secca. Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi, aveva bisogno di chiudersi nella sua stanza dove avrebbe potuto star male in pace. Se ne andò incespicando, dicendo a Sergio che si sarebbero visti più tardi alla cena. Ignorò la voce di Sergio che lo chiamava. Ignorò il volto di Sergio, confuso, spaventato e triste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

Iker riuscì a malapena ad arrivare nella sua stanza, senza sapere come. Volevi sapere, si disse da solo. Gliel'hai fatto dire. Non gli avresti lasciato cambiare argomento fino a quando non l'avesse ammesso. Volevi sapere che altri calciatori sono andati a letto con lui. Uomini che conosci. Li devi conoscere. E anche se il sapere ti fa star male vuoi saperne di più. Nomi. Luoghi. Date. Posizioni. Vuoi sapere esattamente chi l'ha scopato e quando e dove e in quanti modi e poi li vuoi trovare, uno ad uno, e farli a pezzi.

Non voleva pensarci, continuava a dire a sé stesso di smetterla, ma non poteva evitarlo: nomi gli comparivano davanti agli occhi spontaneamente, uomini che avrebbero potuto essere quelli. Cercò di ricordarsi tutti quelli con cui aveva visto Sergio parlare prima. Non Terry - Sergio non sarebbe mai andato vicino ad un uomo come quello di sicuro, anche se Terry fosse stato interessato. Non Ribery, di questo Iker era sicuro, i gusti di Ribery non andavano verso gli uomini. Reus? Iker li aveva visti parlare prima, Reus stava ridendo, Sergio sorrideva... ma Sergio sorrideva a tutti, non voleva dire nulla. Van Persie? Iker cercò di ricordare ogni gossip che aveva mai sentito su di lui, ogni storia che Cesc aveva mai raccontato negli spogliatoi o sugli autobus, ma nulla gli venne in mente. Non riusciva a pensare e, comunque, come avrebbe potuto valutare se uno fosse più probabile di un altro quando non sapeva nulla di tutto questo, nulla di quel che piaceva a Sergio, di quale tipo di uomo desiderava, di quale tipo di uomo lo faceva ... lo stomaco di Iker ebbe un'altra onda di nausea. La Roja. Poteva essere qualcuno della nazionale. Qualcuno che Iker aveva visto insieme a Sergio, aveva visto insieme cento volte. Torres, pensò. Torres con la sua aria da bel ragazzo e il sorriso riservato. Sergio pendeva dalle sue labbra, era sempre stato così, e quel fottuto principino viziato se ne era sempre compiaciuto. Iker voleva colpire la sua stupida faccia compiaciuta. Navas? No. Iker non poteva credere potesse essere Navas. Dio, Pique? Di sicuro non erano mai andati d'accordo, ma si dice sempre che tra amore e odio il confine sia sottile e, se Iker aveva interpretato Zlatan correttamente, a Pique piacevano gli uomini. Cercò di immaginarsi Sergio e Pique insieme e non ci riuscì - era al contempo troppo ridicolo e troppo inquietante. Ma poteva comunque essere qualcuno della Roja. E, se poteva essere qualcuno della nazionale ... poteva essere qualcuno a Madrid. Più di qualcuno. Una serie di qualcuno, da che Sergio era entrato in squadra. Per quanto ne sapeva, Sergio poteva aver fatto orge nelle docce senza che nessuno glielo dicesse. Tutto era possibile, ora che sapeva che Sergio andava a letto con uomini da anni, con altri giocatori, praticamente davanti ai suoi occhi. E Iker non se ne era mai accorto.

Come poteva non sapere? Perché Sergio non gliel'aveva mai detto? Erano amici stretti, non era forse così? Iker pensava che fossero amici. Si conoscevano da così tanto tempo ormai. sapevano tutto l'uno dell'altro. Iker aveva festeggiato con lui, alzato trofei con lui e l'aveva tenuto tra le braccia quando piangeva per le sconfitte ed i fallimenti più difficili da sopportare. Come poteva Sergio non averglielo confidato? Aveva forse pensato che Iker potesse odiarlo?

Doveva per forza esserci stato almeno un giocatore del Real Madrid, pensò. Ricordava Sergio quando era arrivato in squadra: era giovane e agitato, ma lo nascondeva con una spacconeria che era al contempo tenera ed impressionante. Reggere il confronto sul campo con giocatori che dovevano essere stati i suoi idoli. Giocatori che in poco tempo cominciarono a vederlo come una specie di giocattolo, un giocattolo che era di volta in volta da viziare, da provocare, da deridere e da coccolare. Nella sua mente riuscì a vedere dozzine di differenti episodi, dozzine di diversi giocatori che si rotolavano con Sergio sul campo di allenamento, che lo baciavano sulla guancia o sulla fronte o persino sulla bocca per festeggiare, o durante feste ad alto tasso alcolico o persino anche solo dopo un buon allenamento, giocatori che gli gettavano le braccia intorno, gli tiravano i capelli... uno di loro si era spinto più in là? Uno di loro aveva lasciato che bacetti ed abbracci amichevoli si trasformassero in baci che indugiano e carezze che portano le mani a vagare sulla pelle e la lingua a leccare e succhiare e ... Iker sentì montare di nuovo la rabbia.

Non desiderato gli tornò alla mente il ricordo di Sergio premuto contro di lui, delle sue braccia avvinghiate al collo di Iker mentre le mani di Iker gli afferravano il sedere e gli arruffavano i capelli, il ricordo dei gemiti leggeri di Sergio quando Iker lo tirava ancora più vicino a sé e, Gesù, quando più in là si sarebbe spinto se Guti non fosse venuto a cercarli? Guti. Certo. Guti, che flirtava con tutti, uomini o donne, che non aveva mai fatto mistero di aver sperimentato... doveva essere Guti. Guti aveva trascinato via Sergio quella notte, gli aveva fatto cantare il flamenco per Beckham e -ora Iker ricordava- aveva ballato con Sergio, l'aveva chiamato il suo piccolo gitano e l'aveva baciato sulla guancia. Guti si era spinto più in là, aveva portato Sergio da qualche altra parte, l'aveva portato al piano di sopra? Cazzo, Iker avrebbe ucciso Guti se era così. Pensò per un momento di chiamare Guti all'istante, chiamarlo mentre era con la sua famiglia e chiedergli che confessasse su due piedi di aver fatto sesso con Sergio, di averlo portato via, di aver preso ciò che sarebbe dovuto essere di Iker. Cazzo.

Il pensiero lo sorprese. Ciò che avrebbe dovuto essere suo. Era così che si sentiva realmente, si chiese. Che Sergio era suo? Respinse l'idea. Certo che no. Certo che non aveva mai provato un sentimento simile. Iker era etero, lo sapeva, non ne aveva mai dubitato. Certo, c'era quel bacio - Iker sorvolò su quel ricordo, non poteva soffermarcisi in quel momento- ma Iker non aveva mai seriamente messo in dubbio di essere assolutamente eterosessuale. Sergio era un amico, era sempre stato solo un amico. Quell'amicizia contava per Iker. Era importante. Avevano passato così tante cose insieme, non solo a Madrid, ma anche con la nazionale, cambiamenti, infortuni, panchine, trionfi e sconfitte e tutto quello che sta nel mezzo, e attraverso tutto questo c'era stato Sergio, c'era stata la loro amicizia. Sergio che faceva scherzi e rideva e faceva passare a Iker il cattivo umore ed il nervosismo con abbracci e sorrisi.

Iker aveva confidato in Sergio. Ed aveva creduto che Sergio confidasse in lui. E invece evidentemente non era stato così. Sergio gli aveva taciuto questo, gli aveva taciuto questo enorme segreto, gli aveva tenuto nascosta un'intera parte della sua vita. Sergio conosceva Iker da quando era un ragazzo e non una sola volta in tutto questo tempo gli aveva detto "hey, Iker, sai, mi piace fare sesso con gli uomini".

Altri uomini. Ecco di nuovo, la stretta alla stomaco ogni volta che Iker ci pensava. Sergio e altri uomini. Sergio e altri calciatori. I nomi e i volti, alcuni dei quali semi dimenticati, di dozzine di giocatori con cui Iker e Sergio avevano giocato negli anni apparvero in ordine sparso nei pensieri di Iker, senza nessuna logica. Si mischiavano nella sua mente, non più ex compagni e amici, ma solo uomini che potevano aver scopato Sergio. Senza mai dirlo ad Iker.

Perchè non gli aveva detto nulla? Poteva davvero aver creduto che Iker gli avrebbe voltato le spalle? Che l'avrebbe odiato? O ... aveva pensato che avrebbe cercato di fermarlo? Che se Iker avesse saputo degli altri uomini avrebbe cercato di farlo ragionare, di fargli realizzare i rischi? Aveva ragione? È questo che Iker avrebbe fatto? Iker sapeva con assoluta certezza che non avrebbe mai potuto vedere Sergio con un compagno di squadra. Non avrebbe mai potuto dividere lo spogliatoio con l'uomo con cui Sergio scopava, non avrebbe potuto stare in campo con quell'uomo e non pensarci, non pensare a quello che facevano insieme. Non avrebbe potuto passargli la palla in allenamento senza volerlo uccidere. Ma è quello che hai fatto, gli ricordò una voce maligna nella sua testa. Sei già stato in spogliatoi, su campi di calcio, in allenamenti, in hotel, a feste, a servizi fotografici e ad ogni genere di evento con uomini che hanno scopato Sergio. Uomini che probabilmente l'hanno avuto in ginocchio davanti a loro, uomini che l'hanno fatto piegare, che gli hanno allargato le gambe, che gli hanno messo la lingua in bocca, che... no. Si impose di fermarsi. Non poteva continuare con questi pensieri. Non poteva essere ossessionato da questi sconosciuti, questi uomini il cui nome non avrebbe mai saputo, a meno che fosse riuscito in qualche modo a farselo dire da Sergio. Il pensiero era allettante anche se razionalmente Iker sapeva che non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono. Magari avrebbe potuto mettere di nuovo Sergio con le spalle al muro, ordinargli, supplicarlo, fargli confessare ogni nome, ogni posto, ogni peccato.

E poi? Cosa avrebbe fatto Iker una volta saputi i nomi? Saperli avrebbe migliorato la situazione, l'avrebbe resa meno confusa o meno esasperante? Avrebbe arginato questo confuso mix di rabbia e risentimento e di qualcos'altro di indefinibile? Se Sergio gli avesse recitato una lista di nomi a partire dalla sua adolescenza, cosa ne avrebbe fatto Iker? Se tra quelli ci fosse stato Guti, pensò che gliene avrebbe chiesto conto. Gli avrebbe spaccato quella faccia viscida. O no - quello sarebbe venuto dopo. Avrebbe telefonato a Guti all'istante e gliel'avrebbe fatto confessare, gli avrebbe fatto confessare ogni minimo dettaglio. Tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca e per un momento quasi pensò che l'avrebbe fatto, prima di tornare in sé e di mettere via il telefono.

Ma anche se l'avesse fatto, se avesse davvero chiamato Guti, poteva immaginare cosa sarebbe successo. Guti avrebbe sfacciatamente sogghignato e avrebbe detto "certo che l'ho scopato, Iker", l'avrebbe detto con quel suo tono leggermente canzonatorio, come se stesse insegnando a contare ad un bambino non molto sveglio. "Certo che l'ho scopato, chi non l'avrebbe fatto? Era attraente e lo voleva. Non è colpa mia se non sei stato uomo abbastanza da prendere ciò che volevi".

Iker si sedette sul letto. "Non lo volevo," disse ad alta voce, rispondendo all'immaginario Guti nella sua testa. "Io non voglio fare sesso con lui". "Oh, davvero?", lo sbeffeggiò l'immaginario Guti, "E allora perchè l'hai baciato?".

Era stato uno stupito bacio, Iker disse a sè stesso. Uno stupido bacio da ubriachi, anni fa, ampiamente dimenticato. Ma ora la memoria si faceva strada e gli faceva venire alla mente dettagli che non era mai stato in grado di ricordare sino a poche ore prima. Ora ricordava tutto. La maglietta nera aderente che indossava Sergio, il sapore di alcool nel suo respiro, l'aroma di una qualche costosa acqua di colonia che si mescolava con il profumo di Sergio, speziato e agrumato. Ricordava di aver fatto scivolare le braccia intorno alla vita di Sergio, ricordava di aver fatto scorrere una mano sotto quella maglietta stretta per accarezzare la pelle liscia, calda al tatto; ricordava come la bocca di Sergio si era aperta, così prontamente, così impaziente per la sua lingua. A Iker sembrò di essere in fiamme al solo pensiero, al pensiero di come Sergio aveva leggermente divaricato le gambe per permettere ad Iker di far scivolare la sua nel mezzo, al pensiero di come Sergio si era attaccato a lui... Sergio era eccitato, Iker ricordò, non sapendo come avesse potuto dimenticarlo. Si rese conto che, in verità, non l'aveva mai dimenticato. Dio, aveva bisogno di ammetterlo a sè stesso: aveva voluto Sergio quella notte. L'aveva desiderato così tanto, aveva voluto sgattaiolare con lui al piano di sopra, trovare una delle stanze degli ospiti di Raul, chiudercisi a chiave e...aveva cercato di dimenticarlo dopo, aveva cercato di fingere che non fosse mai accaduto, ma... ci aveva pensato, più tardi. Non si era mai concesso di pensarci a lungo, non si era mai permesso di soffermarcisi, aveva cercato di ignorare la memoria quando riaffiorava, qualche volta; qualche altra volta, invece -non c'era ormai più motivo di negarlo- quando era da solo con solo la sua mano a fargli compagnia, si era concesso di ricordare, solo per un momento, quanto bastava.

Bene, si disse. Bene. Forse l'hai desiderato allora. Eravate entrambi ubriachi ed era sembrato giusto. Questo non spiega perchè tu sia così arrabbiato adesso. Gli piacciono gli uomini. E allora? Non hai un problema con questa cosa. O forse si. Hai un problema con il fatto che a lui piacciano uomini che non siano te. E adesso, in questo momento, lui è giù circondato da uomini che non sono te e sai per certo che uno di loro intende provarci.

Zlatan era il tipo di Sergio? Iker non ne aveva idea, ma lo svedese era stato evidentemente abbastanza per Pique e magari Sergio poteva essere tentato. Iker sapeva che Sergio non era una persona cattiva, ma era umano, e magari avrebbe avuto difficoltà a resistere alle attenzioni di Zlatan ora che sapeva che era stato con Pique. O magari Sergio non ci avrebbe nemmeno pensato. Iker aveva lasciato Sergio solo, confuso e sconvolto. Zlatan sarebbe stato sin troppo desideroso di fornire una spalla su cui piangere.

Iker sentì di nuovo la rabbia montare. No, non l'avrebbe permesso. Zlatan non avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva. Sergio era suo. O doveva esserlo. E Iker l'avrebbe dimostrato.


End file.
